Dana Brooke's Worry
by wrestlerotica
Summary: Dana Brooke's privacy is violated when scandalous photos of her hit the Internet. She tries to go about her job and is even comforted by her friend Alexa Bliss, but she knows that eventually it is up to Canyon Ceman to determine her fate in the WWE.


It all starts out as just another day. It was early, but it always was. As Dana Brooke made her way to the WWE Performance Center, she couldn't help to note how the sun was already out at this time of day. When she looked at her car's clock radio, it read 6:32 AM. She sighed as she mentally noted that she had already been up for over an hour today. She knew that these were the sacrifices that she would be making if she wanted to make herself into a WWE Diva. She knew that these were the sacrifices that she would make just to become a better talent even in NXT. It's not that she was psyched about what was waiting for her when she arrived at the Performance Center, in fact, in a lot of ways she completely dreaded what would be happening next. She only wished that it would be another day. Another day of just running drills, performing moves, and lifting weights. However, she knew that today was going to be something different, perhaps, something worse.

She couldn't help but to shake the feeling of dread in her stomach. She knew that last night was terrible. She realized that today was going to be her judgment day. She was going to have to respond to what happened the night before. And what exactly happened last night and why exactly was she the one to be blamed?

It turned out that somehow and someway people had gotten a hold of her photos. They had gotten a hold of her personnel photos – photos that were only meant for people that she cared about, people that she loved, and people that she trusted. And maybe it was her fault – her fault for trusting these men, her fault for trusting that they wouldn't betray her, that they wouldn't sell her out, that they would keep their word and not spread these photos. And yet, Dana sighed as she knew that she had been betrayed. She knew that even though she tried her best she could never completely trust any male

There was no way that she could find out who leaked the photos. She had sent them to far too many people. It wasn't that she was a whore or even slutty, but Dana knew what she wanted and she didn't hesitate to hide the fact. She was one-hundred percent sexually open and so she didn't care if she was talking to multiple guys or sending nude photos to them. Sure, there was her relationship with Dolph Ziggler, but she didn't know how that would work out. After all, she had heard the stories.. she knew that Dolph tends to get around, with WWE Divas, and also with porn stars, practically with anybody who will have him. She knew that Dolph was friends with multiple porn stars and she also knew that Dolph had confided to her how he was jealous of Joey Ryan. He was jealous that Joey Ryan was the first wrestler to be sponsored by YouPorn. He always knew that he had the connections with Brazzers, but he was still devastated that somebody that beaten him to the porn sponsorship. He was kind of pissed, but he knew that ultimately it was because he was held back by the WWE. This wasn't the first time and it more than likely wouldn't be the last time. Even though Dolph loved being on a WWE contract and getting regular, solid payments – occasionally he couldn't help but to think about his options.

And yet this was just another day for Dana. Just another day that she had to report to her job and do her best. She wanted to excel and she wanted to excel quickly. It was still relatively early in the morning when she began her workout. She was lifting weights with one of her favorite people, one of her best friends, she was lifting weight with the Aussie Tenille, otherwise known as NXT Diva Emma. Dana couldn't believe how quickly she had bonded with Tenille. Ever since they were made partners, they had both established a relationship that neither of them believed. And it was working out for the both of them. Both of them were gaining things from this partnership and friendship. Dana's in-ring work seemed to get better, her moves looked crisper, and it seemed that had she had become a more well-rounded wrestler. Emma also improved; she finally realized what it takes to be a star in the WWE, she realized that being a character is just as important as being a solid wrestler. She finally figured out that it was impossible to separate these two aspects. The WWE required that you were a competent wrestler and also a competent character. Both Dana and Emma were working their best to reach this goal, they both wanted to be complete characters.

But Dana could only do what she could do. She got to the WWE Performance Center and did her job. She was putting in her daily workout, she lifted all of the weights that she needed to lift. She did all of the drills that she needed to do. She put in extra effort by going to the media room and watching matches. Dana was doing her homework and doing what she needed to do. When she went into the film room, she put on the last few NXT Woman's Championship matches. She wanted to see what her competition was doing, she wanted to see what level she was going to have to reach her skills up to. At first she put on the match from Takeover: Brooklyn, and her jaw dropped. For the next 18 minutes, Dana was silent and slack-jawed. Her face went completely blank as she did not know what to make of this event or her competition. She felt distressed and completely out of place.

Things did not get better any time soon. Dana was trying to scout her opponents and put on the next NXT Woman's Championship match at the last Takeover. Now she noticed that Bayley was taking on a much stronger competitor, she noticed that Bayley was now taking on Sasha Banks in an Ironman Match. Dana knew that she couldn't wrestle an Iron Man Match, she knew that both Sasha and Bayley had this advantage over her. And yet, Dana couldn't help but to smile with glee at the thought of this match. She knew that both of these women were going to completely destroy each other. And she was beyond happy with this, in fact, she was ecstatic. This was going to be her way, this was going to be her advantage over all of her opponents. They had plenty of weaknesses and Dana was finally going to exploit them. Dana was going to take advantage in all the weaknesses in the division. She was going to transform herself into being the strongest diva.

Dana had her supporters though. She wasn't ever going to be completely on her own. In fact, a few hours after she arrived to the WWE Performance Center, she was joined by one of her best friends, Alexa Bliss. Alexa joined Dana in the media room, where they were left all alone. When Alexa greeted her, she smiled at her seductively, as she said the following -

"So.. Dana, what are you trying to achieve right now?"

Dana looked at her with merely a smirk on her face. In fact, she was almost completely expressionless.

Alexa briefly looked at her again, with a slight expression of anger on her face. She then blurted out, "Come the fuck on Dana, you've really been silent for far, far too long. I don't know what is going on with you... but, I want to know what is going on. I want to help you out of your funk, I want to get you out of your rut. Because … I don't know if you know this, but Dana.. you are a great wrestler. I think that you have everything that is needed in this business and more. Your character work is fantastic.. and your body is even more fantastic."

"My body.. my, my body.. are you sure" - Dana responds reluctantly.

Alexa replies harshly to Dana, "Are you fucking kidding me, look at your fucking body, your tits are luscious and I can't deny how much I want to eat your tight ass. Your ripped stomach and abs, I can't help but want to lick..."

Dana laughs, seemingly flattered by Alexa's words.

Dana continues to laugh. She then turns to Alexa and asks hers, "So, is that the only thing that you would like to lick?:

Alexa then walks over to the media room's door and locks it, ensuring that the two of them have privacy. Alexa turns to her and says, "Oh fuck no, but the problem is.. that right now you are wearing far, far too many clothes. Do you mind if I take some of them off?

Dana responds to her, "You couldn't take off any of these clothes quick enough. I want you to take me and I'm begging for you to take me."

With the approval from Dana, Alexa doesn't hesitate taking off the remaining clothes of Dana. She first grabs at Dana's top and removes it to reveal only a silky black bra. After she removes the top of Dana, Alexa removes the bra revealing Dana's boingy tits. Her tits bounce with an erotic jiggle as the bra is removed.

Alexa wastes little time, as she then approaches Dana's panties. She wants Dana completely naked and nude. Alexa slowly strips off Dana's panties removing them inch by inch. Finally, we can see Dana's cunt and we can see that it is completely shaven. And this gets Alexa wet. She knew that her friend was well maintained, but she didn't know that her friend was this well maintained. And the thought of her friend's shaved pussy turned her on.

Alexa can't contain herself. She was finally driven completely crazy by her friend's pussy. She was cunt mad and cunt crazy. The only thing that Alexa could think of was tasting her friend. She knew that she had to go to the pussy buffet and that the only pussy buffet that would satisfy her was her friends.

So Alexa did the only thing that she could do, she walked over to Dana's naked and wet pussy, and bent over. She licked her lips slowly, making sure to get them just wet enough. She began to lick her fingers. She knew that Dana's cunt was already dripping juices in anticipation. So she did what she needed to do. She sucked on her fingers and got them wetter, before slowly placing them in.

Dana responded accordingly. She couldn't believe how great she felt when Alexa was going down on her. Her cunt was exploding with jolts of pleasure every few seconds as Alexa was delivering blow after blow of pleasure to her. Dana couldn't even believe how well Alexa was at servicing her, and ultimately she couldn't care. She was in heaven. She had never felt any type of orgasm like this and she didn't even know if any other orgasm could compare. As long as this partnership lasted, it benefited both ladies. Both ladies were getting orgasms that they couldn't compare to anything else.

Dana's pussy continued to dribble. She couldn't believe how much liquid was flowing out of her pussy. The media room's floor was soaked with sexual fluids. Her juices were dripping.. they were beginning to flush out of her pussy. As they dripped, Alexa began to puddle over the room... Her cunt was wet and sloppy and Dana looked at it with utmost lust, she wanted to take that pussy. So Dana did what she needed to do. She slowly popped one finger in.

As she popped a finger in, Alexa groaned. She was suddenly overtaken with a wave of ecstasy and delight. She couldn't believe how good these fingers felt in her pussy. If she was going to get off soon, she was glad that these were the the fingers that were going to get her off. She doubted that anybody else could get her off in the same way.

Alexa blurted out loudly. "Dana – I can't believe that this is the first time, we have ever done anything like this. You are doing things to my body that nobody else can do. Not Blake or Murphy."

Dana smiled emphatically and began to thrust her fingers even quicker into Alexa. Her fingers moved rapidly in and out of Bliss's tight little box. Her fingers slid in and out, getting even more coated by the second.

Moans escaped quickly and rapidly from Alexa. "OH GOD Dana, ohhh Dana.. I can't believe how you work my my OH god pussy. Right there right there.. come on.. I'm getting-getting so close."

"Alexa, can you quiet down a bit? I don't want anybody else to hear us... I'm already worried about my reputation around here... and I don't want to make it any worse." - Dana said.

"I can try – but JESUS fucking Christ – if you keep fucking me with those fingers like that, I don't know how well I will be able to contain myself." - Alexa responded.

"God damn it. FUCK FUCK FUCK. I'm really going to make myself into the exact whore that WWE management thinks I am at this rate." - Dana says.

"Oh Dana, don't say that about yourself.. and besides I have a way that I think will keep me quiet enough. I just need my mouth to be busy." - Alexa says.

"You want your mouth to be busy? Busy with what? " - Dana coyly responds.

"Well, I could be eating your pussy while you eat mine. You know, the 69 position." - Alexa says smiling and laughing.

Dana nods her head in agreement. She gets onto the floor and motions for Alexa to come towards her. Alexa gleefully walks her way over and begins to lower herself over Dana's mouth. Her pussy lips once again reconnect with Dana's mouth and once again she is overtaken by a sensation of bliss. She lets out another loud moaning sound.

As Dana continues to swirl her tongue in and out, Alexa lays across Dana's taught body and begins to return the favor. The two lovers continue at this pace for a few more minutes, before finally Dana explodes squirting all over Alexa's mouth. Alexa's now pussy juice soaked face isn't enough to put her over the edge. She looks at Dana with her dripping face and says - "Dana, if you could do one more little thing... to help me get over the edge. If you could just stick a finger or two in my ass... that will send me over the edge."

Dana smirked, but she did as she was told. She used some of the lubrication from Alexa's pussy and she slowly inserted in a finger. She slowly and meticulously kept at it.. working her finger in and out of Alexa's backside.. while also continuing to eat her out. This went on for a few more minutes with Alexa letting out loud moans.

"Damn it Dana – ooh yea, that's so fucking good. I love how you are working both of my holes like a pro. Please just one more. One more finger is all all that I need."

Dana inserted a second finger into the butthole and started to ram it in at a quicker and more furious pace. Alexa wasn't lying when she said that this second finger was all that she needed to go over the edge. In just a few minutes of having this second finger in her, she finally let out a loud shriek as she came all over Dana's mouth. Dana could feel her face and hair getting completely plastered with her friend's sticky and sweet juices. Alexa rode out her orgasm for another minute before she finally collapsed next to Dana. The two continued to look into each others eyes for the next few minutes occasionally giving each other a peck here or there.

Alexa stood up first and began to speak: "Dana, that was absolutely amazing.. and we have to do it again sometime soon. However, I think I better be getting going soon. Who knows when somebody else is going to want to come in here and watch some old film. I would hate for them to know what just happened. And besides I have yet to do any drills today, so I better get going."

Dana looked at her with a look of sadness on her face. She then stated, "We definitely will Alexa, though – I don't know if we are going to be able to keep this a secret for long, after all, it's going to be hard for the next person who comes in here not to notice the fact that this room smells like pussy and that there are puddles of cum on the floor. But for you my dear, I don't care. It was amazing."

The two of them then finished getting dressed and exited the room separately. Alexa went on to go and do her drills and Dana went off to the showers. She hopefully still had time to clean herself before she had to deal with the scandal from yesterday.

As Dana took a warm steamy shower, she couldn't help but to think about everything that had happened in the last day. She was getting increasingly nervous.. but then she thought about her session that she had with Alexa and she finally relaxed. She knew that there was nothing she could do, but face her meeting with courage. She couldn't change the past and couldn't change what had happened, she could only move forward. After a few more minutes of showering, she exited the shower and once again got dressed. She got dressed in tiny black shorts and a workout tee, she left the shower room where she was immediately greeted by Sara Amato.

Sara approached Dana in a calm manner. She told Dana that the coaches heard about everything that had gone on with the nude photo scandal and that Canyon Ceman would be speaking to her. He would be waiting for her in his office. Coach Amato then told Dana that she wished her the best of luck and hoped that everything would turn out for the best. Dana thanked Coach Amato and finally decided that it was time to get this discussion out of the way

She slowly walked across the WWE Performance Center. She went just outside of Canyon's door which was adorned with a sign that read "Canyon Ceman – Senior Director of Talent Development for the WWE." She knocked once. It was a light and short knock. There was no answer at the door. She knocked again, this time is was bit louder. And yet, she waited for a response. It seemed that once again, nobody was going to come to the door. She started to get frustrated. And she started to get pissed. She wanted to know who the hell this guy thought he was, she wanted to know who this asshole was. After all, only assholes schedule meetings and then don't answer the door. Her rage started to boil over and that is when she slammed on Mr. Ceman's door. She fucking slammed it on it super hard. In his office, Canyon finally heard this and he got pissed. The loud crashing sound was interrupting his phone call. He was sitting in his office and trying to conduct business. He knew that Dana was scheduled for this meeting, but he also was a busy man; there was no way that he could possibly waste a whole day waiting on Dana. Canyon did what he had to, he went about his day. It wasn't until that very last crash that he even noticed that somebody was at his door. He then walked to the door and slowly opened it up – that is when he noticed who was outside, he saw that it was Dana. He briefly stated to the person that he was talking to on the phone that he had to go and mentioned that he had urgent business to attend to. He spoke first.

"Hello Dana – I'm glad that you finally found the time to visit with me today. I'm glad that I am finally getting the opportunity to talk to you. And I apologize, I didn't mean to keep you waiting outside... I was making an important call. I was just discussing something with Norman Smiley. In fact, if I have to be blunt, he was calling in favor of you. He mentioned that he had seen everything that had went on last night and he wanted to speak in favor of you. He wanted me to know how good of a person you were, and how you were a great example of not only an athlete in NXT or a wrestler, but somebody who would be more. Norman mentioned that you thought you would be an excellent addition on the main roster. He did say that you could use a little more work on your ring work. But, that's Norman for you – he is always reluctant to fully forgive anybody's ring-work. But, I guess that is what ultimately makes him who he is, and that's also why we hired him. We wanted a ring general, somebody who could train our female wrestlers to the next level. Even though, we think that Coach Amato is great, we can't overstate how important Coach Smiley is to our organization."

Dana coughs before finally speaking. "Mr. Canyon, I'm sorry to interrupt you... but what exactly did you call me in here for? Right now I feel like this conversation is being completely counter-intuitive, You called me here for a reason. And I know what is is. So are we going to get to the point? Or are we going to keep pretending to exchange pleasantries."

He lets out an uncharacteristic chuckle. He is slightly blown away by her response. Canyon rarely underestimates people. But Dana, was somehow different, she was somehow special, she was somehow more intriguing. And he wasn't quite sure what exactly was going on with his emotions. It had been awhile since somebody had made him feel this way. He was normally so blase about any of the female talent. He normally didn't care much for their looks. After all, he realized that the last person who had his job was Johnny Ace. And he knew that the reputation of John Laurinatis wasn't good. Sure, there were plenty of vocal supporters about how good Johnny Ace was as a manager. How his People Power angle was one of the better angles in recent time. But then there were the other things – and the other things were more commending. Johnny Ace has been murdered in these regards. After all, he was the Senior Vice President of Operations – and many of his hires came across as controversial. He was viewed as a weirdo and as a pervert. Many myths and rumors describe the man as somebody who regularly would select Divas from bikini magazines. (This explains talent hires such as Maria Kanellis, Maryse, Eve Torres, Kelly Kelly & more). He presided over the Playboy years. You couldn't separate him from WWE's seedier matches. He was in many ways responsible for the Bra & Panties matches.

And Canyon, he didn't want to be known as that way. It was hard to fully guess what Canyon wanted to be known as, but as a pervert it wasn't. He didn't want to be seen as another 'Johnny Ace''' and he was doing his best to distance himself from that. The range of females that he was hiring was far different. He didn't care about body shapes or sizes, he cared about personality, he cared about character. He cared about potential and ability. And this is what totally blew him out of the water, what completely frenzied his brain.

In many ways, he was suppose to be doing his job. He was suppose to be reprimanding Dana for her nude photo leak. And yet, he couldn't help to wonder where this gained steam from. This wasn't a leak in the common sense. These photos had existed for years and yet, they just now gained popular attention. He was suppose to be punishing her, he was suppose to be the boss And yet, Dana had an effect on him, an effect that he couldn't place. He wanted to know why he felt this way.. and yet couldn't. He couldn't fully come to terms with it. So he stuttered before he finally managed to mention.. "D-D-Dana... I called you here to discuss that matter of those photos that leaked yesterday and I think you knew that this was what this meeting would be matter. Am I right?" - He says.

Dana replies - "Yes - Mr. Ceman, that's what I figured that this meeting was going to be. But, please let me explain. I never meant for those photos to go out publicly, it was simply a matter of trust, and I apparently trusted the wrong people. I can't say that I'm ashamed that those photos leaked, after all – these photos aren't anything new, but it's part of who I am... I can't deny my sexuality, Canyon. I'm an extremely sexual person and I am not going to deny who I am for anyone."

Canyon interrupts her, "So Dana, is that so... – you won't deny yourself for anyone?"

She looks at him timidly, but then summons the strength within her before stating, "I'm pretty sure I can handle anyone."

Canyon laughs before aggressively removing his button up shirt. He now sits before Dana completely shirtless and starts to flex his muscles. Dana can't help but to admire anybody who can flex their pectoral muscles like Lex Luger. (She also is a huge fan of Big E Langston for this same reason, and has marked in private conversations how if she ever makes the main roster she would really like to have intercourse with him). Dana reaches over and begins to rub her hand's over Canyon's ripped body.

Canyon lets out a slight grunt. He wants to keep his composure, but he can't deny how much he is being sucked into everything,how much his feelings about Dana are changing. He wanted to drag her into his office, he wanted to make a proud statement, he wanted to chastise her for everything that had happened. And now, he still wanted those things. But he wanted them on different terms. He no longer wanted to punish Dana professionally, but he did want to punish Dana personally. He wanted to make Dana his new slave, he wanted to make sure that Dana would always beg for it. And so he did the ultimate move, he did the ultimate head fuck.

If Canyon was going to play head games with Dana, he was going to play the only one that he could. After Dana began rubbing his chest, he mentioned that her nude photos were against anything that a WWE Diva would ever do. He yelled at her "IF YOU THINK THIS IS WHAT A WWE DIVA DOES, I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU, I SHOULD BEAT YOUR ASS FOR THIS." He then pulled down a replica title belt from his wall, he whacked it against his desk, two or three times before continuing.

Dana recoiled. And shook at every whack of the desk. She finally spoke up.

"Mr. Ceman, I don't know what you are getting at. Yes, I took photos that were suspect... but those photos were meant to be private. I thought the people that I sent those to I could trust, but apparently I was mistaken. I don't want to make this mistake again, Mr. Ceman, but I can never be sure.. I didn't mean for this to become a thing."

He looks at her and finally breaks a smile. He goes on to say - "Dana, it's fine, and why I can't say this is anything that we want to encourage, but it seems that this scandal is not catching on publicly. Nobody is really paying attention to this fact or the fact that your nudes have leaked (or did so awhile ago). And so, while I know that this personally has to be a nightmare, I just wanted to say that the WWE is behind you. Though, we are glad that none is this is becoming a huge controversy."

Dana's face widens as the biggest smirk comes over her face. She is finding it hard to believe this turn of events. She expected that this meeting was going to be terrible and it was completely the opposite; it was probably one of the best meetings that Dana had ever had. And yet Dana couldn't help but to think that there had to be something more, something that was a catch No matter what she couldn't believe that Canyon was inviting her here without an ulterior motive.

She focused on his eyes She stared him down, she looked into his eyes and said the following - "If there is something more that you want Canyon, just say so. This is going to be the last time that I offer... It's now or never. So if you want me, take me now."

Canyon coughs. He knows that he should be more professional. But he can't help himself. A gorgeous and fit lady such as Dana Brooke is making it obvious that she wants him. And hell, he had called her in his office about a nude photo scandal, which meant that he had to look at those photos. He couldn't deny the fact that seeing those nude photos of Dana turned him on earlier. He could see the exact shade of her nipples and how round her ass was. And that made him hard. And that is what made this meeting so hard, as a professional he had to discourage this activity, and as a person he couldn't deny his sexuality. .

And his balls throbbed. Canyon Ceman could already feel how much he wanted Dana. And as he felt another thump in his loins, he made up his mind. He decided that he had to have Dana no matter what.

Canyon finally turns to Dana and looks at her in the eye before stating, "Dana, fine.. I grant you my wish. I can't deny how much I want to fuck you. So please, take off your clothes – my desk is right here, and I want to ravage you on it.".

"You want to do what, ravage me? Who is to say that I won't be the one who is ravaging you?" - Dana sharply replies to him.

He looks at her, but then decides that if she isn't going to start taking of her clothes he is going to get more aggressive about it. Dana is still dressed in only a tiny tee and loose shorts. Ceman walks behind her, he begins to rub one hand down her back before he aggressively yanks down her athletic shorts. And dear lord, does he get a surprise. It seems that after Dana's shower, she didn't bother to put on panties when she dressed again. So Canyon Ceman was instantly greeted with a view of Dana Brooke's smooth privates when he pulled off her shorts. And his dick flexed again. He felt harder than he had in awhile.

She was already impatient and she yanked him closer to her. His hard cock was now pressed just outside of her exposed pussy. Dana demanded that Canyon put it in her. Canyon did as she ordered and slid his large sausage into her. He was surprised by how easy it was to slide his length deep within Dana, it turns out that bodybuilding had extra benefits. She not only had strong muscles, but her pussy was probably one of the strongest he had ever experienced. If she flexed her kegels, it felt like a vice grip on his dick. He knew that if she wanted, she could make him cum at any moment. He didn't know what to make of this, he knew that he was no longer in control. He couldn't handle not being in power.. and yet, he did the only thing that he could. He continued to slam away at Dana with all he had, with all of his might. He was going to try to "ravage Dana's pussy." And he could tell that he was starting to get to the muscled babe, as she was letting out louder and louder moans by each and every passing second.

Her pussy gripped tighter and tighter and Canyon Ceman turned to her to say -

"Ok, Dana – the WWE is going to look the other way for this incident. After all, UGH, if you can give this much pleasure.. Then I definitely don't want to get rid of you any time soon. In fact, you might be my new favorite female wrestler on the NXT roster. Sure, you aren't the only one that I'm sleeping with on the NXT roster, but I'm mostly just cleaning up the scraps from Norman Smiley. He seems to get all of the ladies first and I'm lucky to get them at all. I guess it could be worse, at least I'm not Scrap Daddy Pearce, and way down the chain of who the NXT Divas offer themselves to."

Dana blurts out - "Why thank you Mr. Ceman, but please shut the fuck up. I'm tired about talking abou business. The only thing I want to hear anymore is either you cumming or me cumming. Do you think that you can handle that?"

He nods his head yes. And knows that talking at this moment would completely ruin anything. So he continues to pound away. And with every pulsation and gyration of his dick, Dana lets out another moan. Her pussy is now soaking his dick and it feels like a puddle of cum is coating his dick.

"OH FUCK ME FUCK ME MR. CEMAN. I'm so so close to finally cumming. Please cum in me soon. I want your load deep within me."

It doesn't take very much longer. After a few more minutes, Canyon Ceman grunts deeply and loudly before finally erupting in a thunderous explosion. Dana can feel a rush of warm sticky cum shooting into her vagina. She smiles and she laughs.

"Dear lord, Canyon – I suppose your last name is appropriate, I haven't felt a load of semen like that in a long, long time. I can't believe how big a load you just let into me."

He only laughs. Before immediately removing himself from Dana, and pulling up his trousers. He places on the remainder of his clothes and then resumes being completely professional. As Dana, slowly puts back on her clothes he begins to say -

"Dana, this was a great experience, but it can't happen again. I'm your boss. And I can't give into this temptation again."

Dana looks at him with a smile before replying, "I suppose that's fair, but I will say that that was fantastic. And, I don't think.. that you have the capability to resist me, if I want this to happen again. You know that you are already enticed with me more than you ever expected."

He grunts and then coughs before stating, "That's probably correct Dana, but until that day happens, I have to at least try to resist you. And right now, I need to go – I have other talents that I need to talk to." He then walks towards the door, opens it and leaves.

Dana sighs to herself. She briefly thinks to herself that she is glad that today took this turn of events. She was so worried about how it started – but she had had not only one good sexual experience, but two. And if she wanted – she could contact Alexa and have a third. Her worry was for nothing, this was a good day.


End file.
